Fizz/Development
Champion Sneak Peek - Fizz, the Tidal Trickster By Average Gatsby Champion Sneak Peek - Fizz, the Tidal Trickster If you're not a strong swimmer, you might want to take a moment before you dive in to meet this next champion! Allow me to introduce , the Tidal Trickster. Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water, there comes an undersea champion with a penchant for mischief and an affinity for a few marine carnivores! Be on the lookout for . Fizz Mechanics Preview By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Fizz Mechanics Preview Greeting, summoners! At Riot, we like to provide a variety of champion styles, archetypes, and roles. Sometimes, we like to release a champion with an understood, defined role (such as ) while with others we try to shake up the traditional roles and offer a different way to impact the game. , the Tidal Trickster, is a perfect example of this. He splashes down somewhere in the melee assassin space, but in ways that change the role a bit - especially compared to other assassins like or . Fizz is able to pressure high-value targets like an assassin, but makes frequent use of evasive abilities and favors damage over burst. This creates a different sort of hit-and-run gameplay style that allows this little amphibian to dance around the battlefield, using evasion to stay alive and keep the opponent guessing. The primary way Fizz keeps enemies on their toes is with / - a stance that has him pole vault on the end of his trident and become untargetable. Fizz can activate the ability again to move off of the trident in any direction he chooses, dealing (literally) splash damage when he lands. In this way he can dodge big spells, dodge heavy damage in teamfights, and escape for another set of attacks shortly thereafter. Proper use of / rewards good reflexes and situational awareness, since it has a powerful effect and short duration. Timing is everything. Fizz also has something else up his sleeve that's sure to impress, and is slightly out-of-role for an assassin. He starts by tossing a seemingly-innocent fish that sticks to a target. Then, just when they think they're safe, it's time! That's right! A giant shark erupts from the ground and chomps down on the target and nearby friends. There's really nothing else to say about this - a giant shark eats them, and it's awesome. It'd been awhile since we'd done a more whimsical character with a lighthearted theme, and Fizz fits the bill just right. Offering both a unique visual style and innovative gameplay to match, Fizz should really appeal to people who want to be - both literally and figuratively - slippery. Media Music= |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Fizz Art Spotlight| |-|Gallery= Fizz Concept Sketch.png|Fizz Concept Sketch Fizz Concept Final.png|Fizz Concept Final Fizz concept.jpg|Fizz Model (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Fizz Atlantean concept.jpg|Atlantean Fizz Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Fizz Cottontail concept.jpg|Cottontail Fizz Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Fizz SuperGalaxy Concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Fizz Concept (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Fizz SuperGalaxy model 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Fizz Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Fizz SuperGalaxy model 02.jpg|Super Galaxy Fizz Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Fizz SuperGalaxy model 03.jpg|Super Galaxy Fizz Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Fizz SuperGalaxy splash concept.jpg|Super Galaxy Fizz Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Omega Squad 2017 concept 01.jpg|Omega Squad 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Omega Squad 2017 concept 02.jpg|Omega Squad 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Fizz OmegaSquad Splash concept.jpg|Omega Squad Fizz Splash Concepy (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Category:Champion development Category:Fizz